Guerra de Titanes 2011
|attendance= |venue=''Estadio Hermanos Serdán'' |city=Puebla, Puebla, Mexico |lastevent=Héroes Inmortales |nextevent=Rey de Reyes }} Guerra de Titanes (Spanish for "War of the Titans") was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) promotion, which took place on December 16, 2011, at Estadio Hermanos Serdán in Puebla, Puebla, Mexico. The event was the fifteenth Guerra de Titanes end of the year show promoted by AAA since 1997. The event included appearances by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) wrestlers A.J. Styles, D'Angelo Dinero, Gunner and Rob Terry as part of the ongoing storyline invasion of wrestlers from the American promotion. The pay-per-view was headlined by a match for the AAA Latin American Championship, between champion Dr. Wagner, Jr. and challenger L.A. Park. The conclusion of the match led to the start of a new storyline, where Park aligned himself with Máscara Año 2000, Jr., El Texano, Jr. and Toscano, all posing as invaders from rival promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Background The event featured nine professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds, plots and storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as "rudos" in Mexico) or fan favorites ("technicos" in Mexico) as they follow a series of tension-building events, which culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The long-running storyline rivalry between Dr. Wagner, Jr. and L.A. Park, which had previously included teases for a Mask vs. Mask match at Triplemanía XX, heated up again on November 5, when the two were involved in two brawls with each other. On November 26, Wagner, Jr., who was accompanied to the match by his son El Hijo de Dr. Wagner, Jr., Psycho Clown and El Zorro defeated Park, Nicho el Millonario and Octagón in a six-man tag team match via disqualification. After the match, Park attacked El Hijo de Dr. Wagner, Jr., unmasking him and placing his mask over his own head. The attack led to Wagner, Jr. accepting to defend the AAA Latin American Championship against Park at Guerra de Titanes, with his son in his corner. After losing the AAA World Tag Team Championship to La Sociedad members Abyss and Chessman on October 9 at Héroes Inmortales, AAA World Cruiserweight Champion Jack Evans came back on November 14, picking up one of his biggest wins in AAA by cleanly pinning Los Perros del Mal leader El Hijo del Perro Aguayo in a tag team match, where he teamed with El Mesías and Aguayo with Chessman. After the match, the two victors were attacked by Héctor Garza, who made his first AAA appearance in seven years, having recently left rival promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). On November 26, Evans pinned Aguayo in another tag team match, this time teaming with Fénix, while Aguayo teamed with Halloween. Afterwards, both Evans and Fénix were bloodied by Los Perros del Mal with Fénix also having his mask torn to shreds. The attack led to Fénix challenging Los Perros del Mal to a match at Guerra de Titanes. On December 1, Evans and Fénix defeated Dark Dragon and Héctor Garza in Garza's AAA return match, after which Aguayo attacked Evans with a steel chair, bloodying him yet again, before being chased away by Drago, who made his return from an injury. On December 5 it was announced that at Guerra de Titanes, Drago, Fénix and Evans would face Aguayo, Garza and Halloween in a six-man tag team match. After Héroes Inmortales, where AAA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett's plan of using fellow Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) worker Sting to get rid of title contender El Mesías had failed, Jarrett placed a $50,000 bounty on El Mesías' head. This led to TNA wrestler Gunner making his AAA debut on November 26, attacking El Mesías backstage. The attack was then used in storyline to explain El Mesías inability to compete against Gunner. On December 5, it was announced that TNA wrestler A.J. Styles would be making his first appearance for AAA in five years at Guerra de Titanes, where he would face El Mesías with the added stipulation that should El Mesías be victorious, he would be named the number one contender to Jarrett's AAA World Heavyweight Championship. After turning on AAA and joining La Sociedad at Héroes Inmortales, La Parka and Octagón spent their first weeks as rudos explaining their turns. Parka blamed his turn on AAA for bringing back L.A. Park after his 15 years of loyal service, and the promotion's fans for choosing to root for both Park and Cibernético over him during his past two rivalries, while Octagón claimed that he was tired of AAA chief executive officer Joaquín Roldán's mismanagement of AAA and that his son, La Sociedad leader Dorian Roldán's vision of AAA was closer to company founder Antonio Peña's original vision of the promotion. La Parka then continued his rivalry with Cibernético, while Octagón was named the new leader of La Sociedad sub-group La Milicia, kicking out former leader Super Fly as his first act. On December 1, Dorian Roldán surprisingly announced that he had recruited Cibernético into La Sociedad, however, Cibernético ended up turning on the rudo group, finalizing his technico turn in the process. Following a run-in from Los Perros del Mal, Cibernético was bloodied and eventually stretchered out of the arena. On December 5, AAA announced a six-man tag team match between AAA loyalists Cibernético, Electroshock and El Zorro and La Sociedad representatives La Parka, Octagón and Silver King. At Héroes Inmortales, Los Psycho Circus ended their year-long rivalry with Los Perros del Mal, defeating the rudo group in a steel cage Masks vs. Hair match, after Joe Líder attacked his former La Hermandad 187 partner Nicho el Millonario, who had turned on him the previous July. On November 26, Líder and Extreme Tiger challenged Abyss and Chessman for the AAA World Tag Team Championship, but were defeated when Nicho interfered, hitting Líder with a steel chair and throwing a fireball to Tiger's face. On December 1, Nicho defeated Líder in a street fight, following interference from Halloween, and burned his La Hermandad 187 gear afterwards. On December 5 it was announced that at Guerra de Titanes, Nicho and his Perros del Mal stablemate X-Fly would team up to take on Líder and Extreme Tiger in a flaming tables match. While Nicho and Líder were continuing their rivalry, Los Psycho Circus had moved on from Los Perros del Mal, now becoming more involved with AAA's battle with the rest of La Sociedad, especially invaders from the TNA promotion. On November 26, Monster Clown replaced an injured El Mesías and took on TNA wrestler Gunner in a losing effort following interference from La Sociedad members Konnan, Dark Dragon and Tito Santana. On December 5, AAA announced a six-man tag team match for Guerra de Titanes between Los Psycho Circus and the team of Chessman and TNA wrestlers D'Angelo Dinero and Gunner, representing both La Sociedad and its sub-group La Legión Extranjera. At Héroes Inmortales, exotico Cassandro returned to AAA after a three and a half year absence, saving AAA Reina de Reinas Champion Pimpinela Escarlata, who had for the past months suffered several beatdowns at the hands of fellow exoticos Nygma, Pasión Cristal, Polvo de Estrellas and Yuriko, who had grouped together through their jealousy of Escarlata's success. On November 5, Cassandro and Escarlata were joined by El Brazo, who debuted his exotico persona "La Braza", leveling the playing field in the battle between the technico and rudo groups. On December 5 it was announced that at Guerra de Titanes, Pimpinela Escarlata would defend the Reina de Reinas Championship against La Sociedad member Sexy Star in a lumberjack match. The November 14 event in Irapuato, Guanajuato, saw not only the AAA return of Héctor Garza, but also another former CMLL worker, Mini-Estrella (midget wrestler) Mascarita Dorada, who made his first appearance for the promotion in four years. On November 30, it was announced that Dorada would wrestle his return match at Guerra de Titanes, teaming with Mascarita Divina and Octagóncito against AAA World Mini-Estrella Champion Mini Psicosis, Mini Chessman and Mini Histeria in a six-man tag team match. Results ; ; *Mascarita Divina, Mascarita Dorada and Octagóncito defeated Mini Chessman, Mini Histeria and Mini Psicosis (10:35) *Sexy Star (w/ Konnan) defeated Pimpinela Escarlata © (w/ La Braza) in a Lumberjack match to win the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship (8:59) *Extreme Tiger and Joe Líder defeated Los Perros del Mal (Nicho el Millonario and X-Fly) in a Flaming tables match (13:47) *''Los Psycho Circus'' (Monster Clown, Murder Clown and Psycho Clown) (w/ Mini Clown) defeated La Legión Extranjera (Chessman, D'Angelo Dinero and Gunner) (10:11) *''Ejército AAA'' (Cibernético, Electroshock and El Zorro) (with Lokillo) defeated La Sociedad (La Parka, Octagón and Silver King) (w/ Maniaquito) (10:27) *El Mesías defeated A.J. Styles (17:52) *El Mesías defeated Rob Terry (4:18) *''Los Perros del Mal'' (Halloween, Héctor Garza and El Hijo del Perro Aguayo) defeated Drago, Fénix and Jack Evans (14:15) *L.A. Park (w/ Octagón) defeated Dr. Wagner, Jr. © (w/ El Hijo de Dr. Wagner, Jr.) to win the AAA Latin American Championship (21:37) See also *Guerra de Titanes *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración External links * Guerra de Titanes 2011 results Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:Guerra de Titanes